


Corn Maze

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)New Directions go to a pumpkin patch
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Klainetober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Corn Maze

Kurt grabs his boyfriend’s hand as they stand in front of the corn maze. 

“It’s not fair that Kurt and Blaine are on the same team,” Santana says.

“You’re just mad, Britt’s not on your team,” Kurt replies. 

Santana glares at him. “They win every game night!” she exclaims. “We separated them for a reason!” 

Rachel sighs, “but we picked names from a hat.” 

“It was random,” Tina adds. 

Santana just rolls her eyes. 

“Okay,” Rachel says. “Teams are as follows: Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Quinn, Finn and Brittany, Artie and Mike, Mercedes and myself, Santana and Sugar and Sam and Puck.” 

“First ones out get a free dinner at Breadsitx on the rest of us,” Finn reminds them. 

“Okay, let’s head out,” Sam declares, “or in, I guess.” 

They all start off in the maze together until Tina and Quinn and Sam and Puck take a right instead of left. Soon enough, all the pairs are separated. Kurt and Blaine are still holding hands content to just take whatever turns they feel are right. They might get lost but at least they’re together. 

Eventually, they find a spot in the maze that’s empty of other people. Blaine looks utterly adorable in his golden-yellow sweater and tight jeans, no one could really blame Kurt for pulling him aside and pushing his boyfriend up against the sturdy stalks of corn. 

“What–” 

Kurt quickly silences his boyfriend with a kiss on his lips before tracing the line of Blaine’s jaw with his tongue. 

“Kurt, we’re in public,” Blaine says, moving his head back so Kurt has more access. 

He’s moving down Blaine’s neck, tugging the neckline of the sweater to expose more skin. If he’s going to give his boyfriend a hickey in the middle of a corn maze, Kurt’s damn well going to be smart about it. They had lunch plans with the glee club after this. Kurt wasn’t about to let them turn lunch into a conversation about Kurt and Blaine’s sex life. Not that there was a sex life to be discussed at all. Okay, there may be a little bit of a sex life to talk about but only if those talking about it are Blaine or himself. 

“Kurt,” Blaine murmurs, “please.”

“Please what?” Kurt asks, staring directly at the mark he made on Blaine's skin. 

“Either make out with me or let’s keep going and win this.” 

“How much do you want to win a free meal?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine grabs his hand and starts walking. 

“I really just wanna beat Santana,” Blaine admits. 

Kurt smirks, “and you know that my dad and Carole won’t be home until late.”

“What?” Blaine says with fake surprise. “I had no idea we’d be alone after lunch and I certainly didn’t hint to Finn to spend time with Rachel and leave the home empty for us.”

Kurt tugs his boyfriend closer and takes a left turn out of the maze. 

“I knew I loved you for a reason,” Kurt tells him, pecking his cheek. 

“Because I’m a winner?” Blaine asks, gesturing to the lack of glee clubbers at the exit. 

“You’re kidding,” he says, “we stop to make out and still won?” 

“Looks like it.” Blaine shrugs. 

They find a bench across from the exit and curl up together watching people exit the maze waiting for their friends. They talk about what to get for lunch and how many pumpkins to get. Blaine sneaks in some whispers of their plans for later in the day causing Kurt to blush. 

“We’re in public,” Kurt chastises.

“Coming from the boy who gave me a hickey in a corn maze.”

“We were alone.” 

That’s how Artie and Mike find the boys when they come out of the maze: arguing over PDA. When Santana and Sugar finally emerge (fourth place), Santana freaks out on the couple claiming they should’ve separated them. Apparently, Blaine and Kurt are “too good of a team” and she considered them “sneaky little bitches” but not even Santana could say the two boys were cheaters. Blaine was much too earnest for that. 

Sugar managed to calm her partner down because she said her daddy could rent out Breadsitx for her and Santana if she really wanted dinner that badly. Though Santana really wanted the satisfaction of winning and a free meal, she’d take what she could get. In the end, Sugar insisted on the entirety of the New Directions should come so Kurt and Blaine ended up winning two free meals at everyone’s Favorite Lima Italian Restaurant. Coincidentally, favorite in this statement is a synonym for only.


End file.
